During operation of an interferometric fiber optic gyro (IFOG), drift-related errors may grow over time. To correct for drift-related errors, the IFOG's scale factor may be recalibrated
During operation, an event may occur that degrades the performance of the IFOG. For example, an event causes the IFOG's fiber optic coil to darken. To compensate for such degradation, the IFOG's scale factor may be recalibrated.